


we're giants

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev forgets sometimes, just how small Yaku is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're giants

**Author's Note:**

> day one: holding hands

Lev doesn’t mean to say it–not really. It’s just that sometimes he forgets, and when he remembers, the realization bursts out of him before he can stop it. He tried explaining it to Yaku once, how easy it is to forget just _how small_ Yaku actually is, and Yaku had just scoffed at him.

“How can you forget about something like that?”

Lev shrugged. “I just do.”

“Yeah, but _how?_ ”

“Well, like when you’re on the court–”

“So only tall people can play volleyball now?”

“Or when you knock me over–”

“Half the time you don’t even know what your own limbs are doing. A gentle breeze blowing in the wrong direction could knock you over.”

Lev had given up on trying to explain it then, but that didn’t change the fact that it was true. More often than not, he just could not remember that Yaku was as small he actually was until something reminded him.

Like now, when they’re walking home with their hands entwined.

It had seemed a simple thing, when Yaku had reached over and taken his hand, but now Lev is remembering their size difference. His hand dwarfs Yaku’s, and it’s less that they’re holding hands and more like Lev’s hand is _engulfing_ Yaku’s.

He glances down at their joined hands. Usually when Lev walks, he likes to swing his arms, but he knows from experience that if he were to try that now he’d get yelled at for trying to jerk Yaku’s arm out of its joint.

_Because it’s so small._

Because Yaku is so small.

Small but strong, because he’s beaten Lev at arm wrestling enough times for Lev to know that much. Small but sure, because Lev’s never seen any hint of worry or fear when Yaku steps onto the court. Small but smart, because Lev has overheard him talking to Kuroo and Kai about what universities are on his short list.

Yaku is small, but he always seems so _big_ to Lev. Like when he holds him, arms barely able to reach all the way around Lev, running his fingers through Lev’s hair and kissing his brow. Or when he shows Lev the proper way to receive, hands gentle as he gives corrections. Or when he laughs at Lev’s antics, starting with a snort that devolves into a full-bodied laugh that has Lev acting out even more because of how much he loves the sound of it.

If a stranger were to glance at them on the street, Lev knows that they would assume he was the older one. But Lev knows the truth, can never forget it, because he’s clumsy and loud and still has to wait for Yaku to take his hand because he’s too scared and new to reach out and take it himself, even though all he ever wants to do is hold is just _hold Yaku’s hand–_

“What are you thinking so hard about?”

Lev’s heart, mind, and steps stutter. “Uh…”

He wracks his mind, trying to think of some answer that won’t annoy Yaku, because he really likes holding Yaku’s hand and doesn’t want it to end.

“Well?”

“Just how small Yaku-san is,” he admits, for lack of a better answer.

Yaku makes a noise of disgust.

“You can walk yourself home,” he snaps.

He tries to shake his hand loose from Lev’s to no avail. Lev’s hand is just too big, and he clings to Yaku’s smaller hand with all his might. Lev giggles, and gives their arms a joyful little swing.

It looks like he’s not the only one to forget how small Yaku is.


End file.
